Battle of the Cheryomukha River (1436)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of the Grand Principality of Moscow | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Moscow | combatant2 = Principality of Zvenigorod (Halych) | combatant3 = | commander1 = Vasili II Vasilyevich | commander2 = Vasili Yuryevich Kosoy | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of the Cheryomukha River is the battle of the troops of the rebellious Prince of Zvenigorod (Halych) Vasili Kosoy with the troops of the Grand Prince of Moscow Vasily II on the Cheryomukha River, in 1436, during the feudal war of the Russian state of 1425-1453. Background For a long time there was an internecine war between Yuri Dmitriyevich of Zvenigorod with his sons and Vasily the Dark. After the death of Yuri Dmitriyevich in 1434, the struggle for the throne of Moscow was continued by his son Vasili Yuryevich Kosoy. After another defeat of Vasili Yuryevich, a truce was concluded in 1435 between him and Vasili II Vasilyevich of Moscow in which he recognized himself as one of the latter's "younger brothers". From the Grand Prince of Moscow Vasili Kosoy received the inheritance of the Principality of Dmitrov. However, in the winter of 1435-1436 he started military operations again and captured Halych and Uglich Пчелов Е. В. Рюриковичи: История династии. — М.: ОЛМА-ПРЕСС, 2003. — С. 321—327... The battle Before the battle Vasili Kosoy concluded a short truce with Vasili Vasilyevich, for the talks was sent a monk Rusan from the Borisoglebsk monastery Насонов А. Н. История русского летописания XI — начала XVIII века. — М.: Наука, 1969. — С. 330.. However, Vasili Kosoy was the first to break this truce and started his attack from the village of Boltino, after the Grand Prince of Moscow dissolved his regiments. The battle took place on May 14, 1436 on the territory of the Principality of Rostov on the river Cheryomukha, between the Volga and Bolshoe Selo, near the village of Skoryatino]]. The village has since disappeared and the location, now known as "Urochishche Skoryatina" in the village of Demidovo, Bolshoe Rayon, Yaroslavl Oblast . The Grand Prince pf Moscow managed to quickly assemble his troops and fight back. Vasili Kosoy's army was defeated, and he tried to escape, but was captured by Boris Tobolin and Prince Ivan Semyonovich Drutskoy Насонов А. Н. История русского летописания XI — начала XVIII века. — М.: Наука, 1969. — С. 330—331.Зимин А. А. Витязь на распутье. — М.: Мысль, 1991. — С. 76—77, 236.. As part of the army of Basil Kosoy there were 400 vyatchan , led by the governors Dyatel and Semyon Zhadovsky''Луппов П. Н.'' История города Вятки. — Киров: Кировское книжное издательство, 1958. — С. 60.Зимин А. А. Витязь на распутье. — М.: Мысль, 1991. — С. 77. . A decisive battle took place on May 14, 1436 in the Rostov land on the river Cherekh (between the Volga and the village Bolshiy), at the Church of the Intercession in Skoryatin 367 (according to other sources, "in Rostov's Nalise Consequences People of the Moscow prince Vasili Kosoy was taken to Moscow and there was blinded on May 21, 1436, by order of Vasili VasilyevichПчелов Е. В. Рюриковичи: История династии. — М.: ОЛМА-ПРЕСС, 2003. — С. 327.. Other participants in the battle were also affected - the governor Dyatel was hanged in Moscow, and Semyon Zhadovsky was killed by the Pereyaslav mob.Насонов А. Н. История русского летописания XI — начала XVIII века. — М.: Наука, 1969. — С. 331.. Notes Bibliography * Битва на реке Черёхе на сайте Рязанского училища ВДВ имени В. Ф. Маргелова. Category:Conflicts in 1434